


Super

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, DCU Wally is Young Justice Wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Waller mind controls Flash into attacking the Earth he's from and Tea follows to stop him





	Super

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**Wally POV**

I admit I did not expect to survive what happened in the Arctic. But somehow, I survived and ended up stuck on another Earth where the League hadn’t formed yet.

I made the best of it though. I got back into the hero business (I realise with everything that happened it was a mistake to retire in the first place, plus for some reason I woke up faster, way faster) and became this Earth’s Flash, using all the training Batman gave the team I was easily able to make an identity for myself.

I became a founding member of this Earths League and made friends with these other versions of my aunts and uncles. And eventually stopped thinking of them like that, but as siblings and friends.

Then I ended up fighting Brainiac/Luther and ran so fast I was pulled into the speedforce and almost home, but my friends called me back and I realised that this is my home now.

Then we went back to the Watchtower and found out Kara almost killed her clone.

No else seemed to think of it as a big deal, seeing her as little more than a robot and wanting the doctors to just put her down. I thankfully got they’re in time to stop them and took responsibility for her, insisting that she was a person and deserved the change to learn how to be a person.

Unsurprisingly, Tea didn’t trust me as first. But with time she did and learned who she is. She loved wearing bright colours, hated white, loved reading fantasy but couldn’t stand sci-fi because of how inaccurate it was, loved baking and was very good at it, but did not like cooking.

She figured out what kind of person she is. But the League still saw her as a threat and the Supers wanted nothing to do with her.

She became the first person I told about where I’m from. She needed to hear about Conner and Clark, how Clark excepted him in time and became his father. Even if Clark and Kara never except her she took from my stories about the team that she can find other people who will.

She encouraged me to tell the other founders the truth. They weren’t happy I didn’t tell them before but with what happened with the Lords they understood.

 

I walk into my apartment with a smile, chatting happily with Tea about the movie we just saw.

“Turning it on and off? The trick I use when my phone goes weird, working on a burning skyscraper, it just seems a little stupid” she tells me, pushing red hair behind her ear. (she wears a red wig and glasses every day, so people don’t mistake her for Supergirl, plus it makes it more believable when we tell people she’s my sister.)

 “Hey like 90% of tech problems can be fixed by turning it on and off, why couldn’t it work with a sky-” something hits me on the back of my neck, stopping me from speaking.

I can’t move my own limbs, they move without me telling them to, reaching out and punching Tea, hitting her so fast she falls to the ground.

“Well what do you know, it works” the unfortunately familiar voice of Amanda Waller speaks behind me.

Mind control. Whatever’s on the back of my neck is controlling me.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Tea talking into her emergency League communicator. Thankfully Waller doesn’t so I don’t have to stop her.

“What do you want with him?” Tea asks, hiding her com.

She must be trying to buy time.

Waller smirks holding a piece of Kryptonite, “It took me a while to track, but I did. A dimensional rift in the Arctic five years ago, followed so after by sighting of the Flash.” She takes another device out of her pocket and presses a button, opening a blue portal. “I wasn’t expecting more than one of you heroes to be scouts for an invasion, but I know what to do this time. Flash you’re going to go back home through this Breach and kill all your allies.”

NO! I scream mentally, while I change into my Flash suit and jump through the portal.

 

**Tea POV**

I watch as Wally speeds through the portal. I turn my gaze to Waller, who is smirking at the portal.

I slip my hand under the couch and grab the Batarang I know is there (it’s the only thing Wally has left of his best friend Dick, he sits there staring at it sometimes so know where it is.) and throw is how Wally showed me, it spins around and hits her in the back of the head, knocking her out.

I grab a box full of fishing sinkers (there lend) and melt them with heat vision, then pour the melted metal over the Kryptonite where it’s fallen.

I grab my com, “Waller put some kind of mind control device on Flash and sent him back to his own Earth to kill his friends.”

I hear cursing over the line and muttering of how Wally’s going to hate himself if he hurts anyone. _“We’re 20 minutes out”_ Batman responds.

I shake my head “A lot can happen in 20 minutes, I’m going after him” I decide, before speeding into the other room and grabbing one of Supergirls rejected suits (she wanted a change from the white shirt and Wally made her some options, this one, my favourite of them is a full body red, blue, yellow suit with the house of El crest.)

I put on the suit, take off the glasses and wig (if I’m going to another Earth full of heroes the El crest is the best way to get them to listen to me,) then run over to the portal and extend my hearing through it. I hear what sounds like two archers fighting a speedster and arguing about who it is, because not their Flash.

I jump through the portal just time to stop Wally from putting his hand through Red Arrow’s chest (assumingly from what Wally told me.)  “W-Flash stop, your being controlled. You have to fight it.”

The archers send me a weird look “Wrong Earth?” Green asks.

I nod, not looking away from Wally.

He speeds toward me at full speed, another red blur appears and knocks him away.

“You alright?” Wally’s uncle asks me.

I nod “He’s being mind controlled. There’s a thing the back of his neck.”

Wally jumps up, throws a large piece of broken glass through Barry’s leg then runs away at full speed.

Green Arrow goes over to Barry and helps him with the glass but speaks to me. “What’s going on?”

Wally would want to tell them, but right now that’s really a option. “Waller figured out Wally was not originally from our Earth and got paranoid.” They all look at me with wide eyes, “She found a way to open a portal, put a mind control thing on him and sent him here- back home to kill his allies.”

Red Arrow stares at me “That’s Wally? Our Wally?”

I nod.

Barry forcibly pulls the glass out of his leg and speed wraps his leg. I grab him before he can run, “Barry your hurt.”

“That’s my kid! I have to help him.” He tells me, desperately trying to get away from me.

Green Arrow puts a hand om his shoulder “We’ll help him, right now you need to heal.”

I look over at Red who’s on his com, telling everyone what’s going on.

I speed over to Barry and grab a spare com from his belt-same place Wally keeps his. “I’m going to try and find him.”

I jump into the air and start looking, while listening to the chatter on the com.

_“How do we know it’s really him”_ a voice asks.

_“I can sense his mind from the bio-ship. It’s him, Conner”_ a female voice tells him.

 " _The Super that came with him flew off to look”_ Red reports, _“And she has a com, so she can hear us.”_

“That I can” I agree, X-raying the area.

 " _What do we call you?_ ” a polite voice asks, _“Superwoman or Supergirl?”_

“Neither” I tell who assume is Aqualad “I’m not a hero, I just grabbed the spare suit. I’m a clone, oh, boy Supergirl’s gonna yell at me for using her suit” I mutter that last part, just thinking out loud.

_“You’re a clone?”_ Conner asks quietly.

_“Why would she yell?”_ Red Arrow asks.

I snort “She hates me. She’ll think me using her reject suit as a way of trying to replace her. And Superman will agree with his favourite cousin as always. Probably try and throw me in Bell Reve again, man I hate that place.” I feel a sad smile on my face, “Wally stopped them last time they tried, he’s the only who thinks I’m a person, not just a weapon.”

Superman appears next to me with a small smile, “You are a person, I’m sorry about what the other me may have said and done, if you’d like I can talk with him after we help Wally.”

I smile back “Thanks.”

His smile turns sad, “I’ve made the same mistake before. How I treated my son for the first 5 months of his life will always be my biggest regret. I hope I can convince your family that it’s theirs.”

 I spot a red blur “There he is!” I fly down to him as fast as I can but I’m too slow. “He’s going too fast! I can’t catch him.”

 " _Maybe we can”_ Barry speaks over the coms, running up next to me with his grandson Bart.

They go past me and over to Wally. Bart tackles Wally, knocking him to the ground and forcing his cowl off. Barry runs over and pulls the metal thing off Wally’s neck.

Wally immediately stops fighting them and his eyes clear “Uncle Barry? Bart?” He hugs both of them.

I smile and tap my com “Wally’s back to normal.”

I hear a collective sigh of relief on the com.

A flying motorcycle thing full of heroes lands next to me, they all get out and run over to Wally and hug him.

After few minutes of hugs Wally zips over to me and gives me a hug “Thanks Tea.”

I hug back “Hey, what are friends for.” I pull Waller’s breach device out of my pocket, “We should probably tell the League you’re okay.”

He nods with a sigh “Yeah, Shay is gonna kill me for worrying her, GL too.”

I pat him on the shoulder “Wally, you have the whole League wrapped around your finger. They’re all gonna be worried, then they’re going to think they’re going to lose you cause you found a way home.”

He shakes his head, reading my silent question. “I’m not leaving the League. Waller’s breach thing just means I can come home and see my friends.”

“You’re not staying?” Nightwing asks.

Wally shakes his head “Sorry Dickiebird. I’ve got a responsibility to my League and my Central. But I’ll visit all the time.”

“I think I’m gonna stick around here” I tell Wally.

These people are nice to me, Superman likes me, Conner sounds great. The Supers on my Earth don’t like me and don’t need me, but there’s no Supergirl here. And judging by the smiles on Clarks and Conner’s faces they won’t mind at all if a hang around for a while.

Wally hug me again and whispers “I’m betting Clark adopts you by the New Years.”

 

**ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
